


Dream System

by Chichirinoda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan sends Sollux a thoughtful gift for 12th Perigees Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream System

**Author's Note:**

> Written for for [the Homestuck Kink Meme](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=24679274#t24679274)

caligulasAquarium [CA] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: hey  
CA: hey sol  
CA: stop fuckin ignoring me i knoww youre there  
CA: im not goin awway so get your excessivvely bony ass ovver to your shitty husktop  
CA: seriously  
CA: im not goin anywwhere until you answwer  
CA: its twwelfth perigee evve sol can you at least say somethin to me out a consideration a that?  
CA: fine  
CA: okay fine  
CA: but dont think i wwont remember this   
TA: oh my g0d.  
TA: you need t0 take a fucking chill pill, ed.  
TA: i was a little busy doing s0mething more imp0rtant than furiously str0king your fragile eg0, okay?  
TA: what's y0ur problem n0w?   
CA: as if you dont knoww  
CA: wwait  
CA: you knoww right?  
CA: it came right?   
TA: did what come?  
TA: are y0u trying to talk dirty t0 me?   
CA: FUCKIN NO IM TALKIN ABOUT THE PACKAGE THEY SAID IT WAS DELIVVERED ALREADY  
CA: THOSE FUCKIN MAIL DELIVVERY DRONES LIED AN THEY PROBABLY STOLE YOUR PRESENT   
TA: hahahaha no.  
TA: d0n't worry, ed, the b0x was delivered to my hive this evening.   
CA: wwhat?  
CA: wwhy didnt you say so in the first fuckin place?   
TA: because y0u are a loser and hilari0us when you're angry.  
TA: <3<  
CA: fuck you sol  
TA: 0o0oh baby.  
TA: d0n't stop.  
CA: shut up  
TA: hahahaha  
CA: wwell?  
CA: so?  
CA: did you like it?  
TA: i haven't 0pened it yet.  
CA: you havvent?  
CA: wwell wwhy the fuck not?  
TA: i don't kn0w i wasn't sure if i wanted to.  
TA: it might be p0isoned 0r something.  
CA: thats fuckin ridiculous  
CA: wwhy wwould i send you a poisoned twwelfth perigees gift?  
CA: if i wwanted you dead you can fuckin bet your head wwould be decoratin the wwall abovve my fireplace already  
CA: i wwouldnt use an underhanded kind a method like that wwhat do you take me for?  
TA: 0kay, well.  
TA: i'll admit that that's probably true.  
TA: hang 0n, i'll go 0pen it now and see what s0rt of shitty gift y0u got me.  
CA: okay  
CA: ill be here  
CA: ...  
CA: ...  
CA: are you comin back?  
CA: not to rush you but its been like fifteen minutes  
CA: howw long does it take to open a flippin box?  
TA: back  
CA: finally  
CA: wwell?  
TA: y0u got me a sixteenth generati0n silicomb beeh0use mainframe structure  
TA: with upgraded stinger-free bees  
TA: and wireless network c0nnectors  
TA: with advanced 256-bit flexible sentient encrypti0n capacity  
CA: i knoww wwhat i fuckin got you  
CA: i wwas the one wwho bought it for fucks sake  
CA: is it good enough?  
TA: go0d enough?  
TA: did y0u just fucking ask me if this network was g0od en0ugh?  
CA: is there a fuckin echo in here?  
TA: my last system  
TA: the system which i used to crack sgrub  
TA: was a tenth generati0n.  
CA: holy shit  
CA: did you get it at a fuckin lawwn ring rummage sale?  
CA: i didnt think they made tenth generation anymore  
TA: they DON'T.  
TA: this is s0 beyond anything i c0uld ever afford f0r myself.  
TA: its completely state 0f the art.  
CA: ah  
CA: excellent  
CA: just wwhat i wwas hopin for  
TA: fuck  
TA: FUCK  
TA: i can't NOT use this.  
TA: it's my dream system.  
CA: and evvery time you log into your swweet advvanced and wwhatevver the fuck mainframe  
CA: wwhich you probably already bump bulges wwith your old lowwblood one on a regular basis just sayin  
CA: youll be thinkin a me  
CA: and knowwin that i made it possible  
CA: merry twwelfth perigee sol <3<

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

TA: fuck y0u.


End file.
